


Demain est un autre jour

by LunaQueen



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Drama
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) Elle est malade, mais, jusque là, elle n'y a pas vraiment fait attention. Désormais, elle ne peut plus l'ignorer. Le cancer la ronge, la détruit, mais la laisse irrémédiablement vivante.





	Demain est un autre jour

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, la maison plongée dans le silence et le gris de l'aube, mais elle était déjà réveillée, ses yeux grand ouverts scrutaient l'obscurité qui s'éclaircissait de minute en minute. Sa respiration résonnait dans la chambre, rauque et lourde, irrégulière. Inquiétante. Elle avait mal. Mal, mal, mal. L'alcool n'y faisait rien. Les cigarettes n'y faisaient rien. La drogue n'y faisait rien. Les cachets n'y faisaient rien. Un savant mélange des quatre n'y faisait rien. Que lui restait-il ? Elle n'avait plus une seconde de répit, ses poumons grinçant et se serrant davantage à chacune de ses inspirations. Toutes ses entrailles brûlaient, protestaient au moindre mouvement. 

—Fichu cancer, marmonna-t-elle.

Mais ces quelques mots lui arrachèrent une violente grimace. Voilà qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler maintenant. Alors quoi ? Elle allait rester là, allongée au milieu du lit, les chevilles croisées, les mains liées, comme un cadavre encore vivant ? Ce n'était pas la fin qu'elle avait imaginée. Elle se voyait encore toute-puissante, souveraine dans son rôle de Suprême qui lui allait si bien, qui faisait rayonner son visage, la rendait supérieure aux autres. Elle avait tant aimé son époque de gloire, toutes ces années à se faire respecter d'un seul regard, à mettre les hommes et les femmes à genoux devant elle, courbant l'échine, voûtant le dos, écrasés sous le poids de son arrogance et de son pouvoir. Elle pouvait encore les voir, leur petit corps ratatiné à ses pieds. 

Elle se plia en deux sur le bord du matelas et vomit tripes et boyaux dans un seau qu'elle eut juste le temps de rapprocher d'un geste du poignet. Putain de merde. Quelques rayons mauves entrèrent dans la pièce qui sentait la maladie, mais Fiona n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Elle pleurait. Et tant pis si cela faisait mal, tant pis si chaque sanglot lui déchirait un peu plus les poumons, tant pis si elle avait l'impression d'en mourir, elle en avait cruellement besoin. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter maintenant. Elle pleura encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le soleil émerge d'entre les toits des maisons et grimpe dans le ciel, escalade les nuages, jusqu'à atteindre son zénith. Alors seulement elle consentit à endiguer le flots de ses pleurs. Son crâne allait exploser sous la douleur, elle en était certaine. 

L'horloge, au salon, sonna ses douze coups, lents, graves, comme la vie devait être en train de sonner le glas pour elle. Combien d'heures restait-il à attendre, désormais ? 

Demain n'arriverait jamais.

Et pourtant il arriva, et ce fut pire encore.


End file.
